Talk:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes
Add a villain name :what do you mean anon? We'll get to it as soon as the episode airs but if you want to help just make a wika account. Two or three edits, wait a week and you won't be new anymore. Shadowneko (talk) 12:18, May 31, 2013 (UTC) just as soon as you edit when it on aired. : We are doing that with every episode. "I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" Cure Coco (talk) 13:19, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I'll will edit the summary when the episodes is aired. maybe you should let me edit everything :hi again anon. I'm sorry if you don't like wika accounts but the reason I blocked this from "new and unregistered users" was the high traffic and the fact that people were writing summaries before the episodes aired/making a mess. If you did sign up like I said earlier it wouldn't be long before you could edit this. Shadowneko (talk) 12:38, June 3, 2013 (UTC) just help me to sign up so you can let me edit everything. : I don't think we can just unlock the page. That is because we don't want people predicting the summaries for the upcoming episodes. '''I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 18:52, June 4, 2013 (UTC) no one know, just do it once. keep editing summary and villain name. We are doing that as we go on. We can't add summaries for the unaired episodes, because its just prediction, once someone wrote Pell, Marmo, Ira as villains, however they were wrong as i had to write Regina. "''I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 01:32, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I said this before and I'll say it again- if you want to edit that badly go up to the link at the top left and either sign in or create a user name. After about a week and a couple of edits on other pages you won't be considered new anymore and you can edit this one. I didn't totally lock it just for anons and brand new users. Shadowneko (talk) 12:30, June 6, 2013 (UTC) How to do that Forget it, edit summary and names for me. It will be newbit, sluggish and you got a date with a girl good evening, There are event here, I wait your edit each episode aired and I need dating. :wow same discussion. Like I keep saying just go up to the "log in" thing in the upper right hand corner and create a user name. You'll be back editing this is a week or two when you're not considered to be new anymore. Shadowneko (talk) ::also says "sign up" so you can make a name Shadowneko (talk) 17:35, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Is there any good username or password to log in? :basically this is wika. you can make your own by hitting "sign up" and it can be whatever you want as long as it's not already taken. I think it takes about a week before you're not considered a new user anymore. Shadowneko (talk) 12:41, June 11, 2013 (UTC) this is so stylish Episode 19 lost Marmo and Pell name and episode 20 villain is Regina and episode 21 are Ira,Marmo,Pell and Regina also write episode 20 summary and villain name during my absent. Write the summary don't copy from wikipedia. : On of the points in this wiki, is also not to copy from wikipedia so we don't do that. Even thought some anon's just copied from there, i have erased and putted my work on it. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 11:56, June 20, 2013 (UTC) tell the wikipedia to edit villain name in each episode. :sorry I have no pull there. Shadowneko (talk) 12:33, June 21, 2013 (UTC) try to edit a villain name that did not summon a jikochuu : No, that is wrong, and stop asking questions like this. Here we add, villains which have summoned monsters, but not villains that have not summoned monsters, in episodes. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 09:58, July 10, 2013 (UTC) The villain who fight need to edit because they don't need monster. We usually try to add the main villain or villains for that episode. This is usually who is fighting the cures or summons a monster. This goes back all the way to Futari wa Pretty Cure but isn't relevant in some seasons due to the fact that all of the main villains appear in every episode rather than one or two at a time.Shadowneko (talk) 13:00, July 10, 2013 (UTC) You should edit villain name on the unaired episode : We don't do that, we don't guess. It is a wrong thing to add a villain name in the unaired episode, we just wait, and then see who is the villain in that episode. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 14:02, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Just to add to this: Since the episode hasn't aired we know nothing about it other than the title and we're lucky to even know that. No matter what fan spoilers exist the only way to confirm them is by watching the episode. Shadowneko (talk) 16:32, July 18, 2013 (UTC) try watch the next episode trailer after one episode aired It not Bell it Bel or Pell because his name is from Belphegor. :I've been over this. Many people/creatures in Doki Doki have name translation issues and frankly I'm tired of dealing with it(constantly having to revert edits and stop a couple of edit wars) so I settled on what my previous translator told me it was. Cure Coco might be able to help some here but her english is about so so(sorry if I offended you Coco). Unless you're some sort of translator yourself or you can confirm that Toei has stated that this is the offical english name it stays as is. Shadowneko (talk) 12:51, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :PS: Trailers can only tell you so much and are not a true indication of the content of the next episode. Shadowneko (talk) 12:53, July 19, 2013 (UTC) : It is okay, anyways Bell is his true translation, this has been done many times, plus there were more people who translated. So "Beru" translates as "Bell", because in Japanese "L" changes to "R", and makes his name Beru. And if you translate, Pell, it is Peru. Also if just Bell doesn't go to Belphegor, that doesn't mean that should not be his name. Bell, and Bel are the same, but Bell is the best. This is also in Bell page's talk. : And, for the villains, the episode commercials only say what it is going to happen, not the villains. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 13:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Maybe bell is incorrect translation.maybe Bel is a correct translation because the fansub translate it so that why it a short name of Belphegor. Editing Ira, Marmo or Bel is too hard so translate a Selfish Trio not the deputy Leva and deputy Gula Maybe Leva and Gula are deputy and the generals are Selfish Trio and the leaders are Regina and Selfish King. how many month you edit the summary and date list?